goops_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Goop
Goop is a purple gooptar created by Justin Wolfe and the main protagonist in the Goop's World series. Strangely, he is the only gooptar to not wear any sort of clothes whatsoever. Goop makes his debut appearance in Goop's World, going on an adventure to defeat King Grex and save Blossom. He is the main character of every Goop's World series game. A while back, Goop, Bing, and Draclo made their way to the Gooptar Kingdom. Goop routinely goes on adventures to stop villains such as Grex and Dr. Derwiff. Goop has changed quite a bit since his original incarnation. In the original draft of Goop's World, Goop was a small child avenging his village, which had been destroyed and ransacked by Grex. Name origin Goop's name is derived from the word goop, which is a synonym for slime. Slime is obvious amorphous, and Goop has the ability to shape-shift. Personality Goop is a very good-hearted gooptar, although he doesn't really know how to show it. He's fairly cocky and rather hard-headed. Goop is shown to be very sarcastic, filling in the "Deadpan Snarker" trope. He's always one to throw an insult or wisecrack towards people who annoy him, such as King Grex or Norm. He isn't very book-smart at all; he's more street-smart. Goop is also shown to not have much patience; he hates waiting for the right moment and prefers to charge into battle. Because of this, he rarely thinks ahead, preferring a "Punch First, Ask Questions Later" strategy to battle. However he has good intentions and respects his friends very much, especially Blossom, who he is in love with. Abilities Goop's physical strength and jumping prowess come from his heritage. He is a rare purple Gooptar, born only once every several hundred years, giving him amazing athletic powers. He can perform various acrobatic maneuvers, such as a Backflip and a Leap. His main method of attacking is spinning around and hitting opponents with his tail. He can also leap into the air and crash down. Goop's heritage also gives him a unique power: the ability to shape-shift. He can transform his body into a variety of forms. His powers are given to him by the Magic Opals, artifacts that contain the life force of the planet Gooptonia. In Goop's World 3: Shifted, Goop is given upgraded transformation powers by Shifta. By finding specific parts hidden around the hub world, Goop is able to create custom transformations, with different parts granting him different powers. In Goop GP, Goop can use the GP Power of a random other character currently in the race. Voice actor Unknown History The first event of importance involving Goop is before the original game, when he, Bing, and Draclo make their way to the Gooptar Kingdom and make their home. A year after he makes his home, Goop is watching the Gooptonia News when he sees that his girlfriend, Princess Blossom, has been kidnapped by King Grex. He then sets off to reclaim the Magic Opals and save the Princess. One year later, Goop once again must go on another adventure after the evil King Grex, now a ghost after being devoured by Magmass, tears apart the Ethereal Veil, causing the Real World and the Spirit World to mash together. Two years later, Goop finds himself and the kingdom under attack by the evil king (who is now a robot version of himself possessed by his spirit) and the bounty hunter Frogrump. However, as the attack begins, Grex's army itself is attacked and defeated by the army belonging to Dr. Oktor Von Derwiff. Goop, Bing, and Tawnya decide to make a temporary truce with Frogrump and King Grex. Goop and company take it easy for a while, participating in sporting events such as go-kart racing and playing a football-like sport. Two years after the events of Opal HQ, Goop is once again called back into action by Shifta, a Shift Sprite whose entire race has been enslaved by the evil King Grex. He is given upgraded transformation powers, allowing him to create custom transformations. Trivia *In the original draft of Goop's World, Goop was a small child. *Goop is considered the mascot of Toshiko Games. *Goop's signature color is Purple. *Goop appears in the Toshiko-developed crossover brawler, Toshiko Crash-Up. *Goop was originally a silent protagonist. *Goop appears as a purchasable costume in Origin, another Toshiko title. *''Goop GP'' is the only game where Goop has no English lines. *''Bing: Powered-Up'' and Goop: Minion Warfare are the only games in which Goop does not appear. *In the original Goop's World, Goop is 24. In Goop's World 3: Shifted, he's 29. *In Goop's World 2: Paranoia, Goop is transformed into a monstrous version of himself. Gallery Goop's Gallery Category:Characters Category:Characters from Goop's World Category:Characters from Goop's World 2: Paranoia Category:Characters from Goop's World 3: Shifted Category:Characters from Goop's World: Opal HQ Category:Characters from Goop GP Category:Characters from Goop: Powerball Category:Heroes Category:Gooptars